


Magazines

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Series: Max "the slut" Mayfield [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Punishment, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: Billy fucks Max in front of El
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Eleven | Jane Hopper/Max Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: Max "the slut" Mayfield [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153913
Kudos: 11





	Magazines

El had asked if she could sleepover, and Max being Max said yes. They were looking through all of Billy's porn magazines. "W-why does Billy have these?" 

"Probably because a sick pervert." 

"Per-vert?" 

"I'll tell you later." 

They continued to look through the magazine. No one was home so it was perfect, they could do whatever they pleased. El looked up and looked at Max. She held her chin and made her look at her. "El are y-" El pressed their lips together roughly. Pushing Max down to the bed, she stuck her tounge in Max's mouth. 

*** 

Billy was rock hard. So hard it hurt. He opened his drawer to take his magazine out and noticed none of it was there. "MAX!" He shot up from his bed and ran to Max's room, almost breaking the door down. Max was sitting in El's lap, white as a ghost. He stomped over to her and grabbed her by her hair. "You bitch!" He slapped her, hard. "WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD TAKE MY SHIT WITHOUT ASKING?!" 

"I-im s-s-sor-" he slapped her again. "You will be. Get on your fucking knees." Max looked over at El and gave her a soft smile, indicating that she was okay. She quickly got on her knees in front of Billy. He looked at El and smirked, "guess I have two bitches to fuck." 

"You leave her out of this." 

Billy unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles, his boxers falling after. Max shyly smiled at his length and licked it softly. "Now whore, we don't got all day!" She quickly put her mouth around the head and sucked harshly. 

"Hey sunshine. Why don't you come over here and help your friend? She isn't choking just yet." El looked at Billy with wide eyes before smirking. She nodded her head and got on the floor next to Max. "Come on Maxy, you know you can take it." She pushed the gingers head down further on Billy's cock. Max's blue eyes filled with tears as she choked on the large cock. She wasn't used to having a cock going down her throat at an inhuman pace. 

Billy pulled his cock out, allowing her to breathe, and pulled El up to his height. He roughly pressed their lips together. Max looked up at them, feeling herself getting wet. She wrapped her arms and legs around El's leg, tugging on her shorts, and whimpering slightly. El broke the kiss with Billy and looked down at Max humping, or trying to hump, her leg. She smiled and petted the redhead. "Someones greedy." Billy reconnected their lips. 

The two let Max hump on El's leg until they got bored of making out. El pulled away and petted Max again. She wiggled her leg out of Max's grip and sat on the bed. Billy looked down at his sister and smirked. He pulled her up by her hair and grabbed her face tightly. "So Maxine what are we not going to do anymore?" She opened her mouth to speak, "I'm not gonna take your magazines anywhere." He spit down her throat. 

Billy pushed her onto the bed, her face going to El's crotch. "You know what to do bitch." Max quickly unzipped El's shorts and smiled when she saw pink wet panties. She helped El out of her undies and began licking her clit. She looked up at El and pushed her tounge into her hole. The burnette moaned loudly, pushing Max's face further into her pussy. Billy watched the two, stroking his cock slowly. 

He grabbed Max by her hair again and pulled her away from El. Getting on the bed, he unzipped his jeans. He kicked those off, his underwear following shortly after. He pulled El onto his dick, letting him ride her. Max sat on the floor on her knees, like a dog, watching them longingly. "Get on the bed whore. You're gonna lick us clean while and after we fuck." 

The redhead nodded quickly, jumping on the bed. She lowered her head so she was in between El's ass and Billy's thighs. She opened her mouth as started sucking at both of them, trying to make it as enjoyable as possible. He thrust into El at an inhuman pace, his thighs hitting Max's chin every now in then. 

El was a moaning mess on top of Billy. He grabbed at her boob, pinching the nipple roughly. This made Max go faster. "BILLY," El came all over them. Billy smirked at the tired girl and pulled her off of him. He grabbed Max by her hair and pulled her up. She whimpered as he slid his dick in her. She pulled off of him and laied down, hugging her pillow. 

Who was she to decide when Billy fucked her? You could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. He smacked her so hard she thought she saw stars. He ripped the pillow from her hands and flipped her over. She yelped as she felt his hand smack her ass. He pulled her cheeks apart and she instantly knew what was going to happen. 

"B-Billy no-no please n-" he put a gag in her mouth to stop her from talking. "Shut up and take it whore." His rough voice made her melt. He lifted her ass and stuck his dick in, thrusting at a pace she wasn't use to. She tightened around him as she came. 

This went on for a little longer. She came at least three times and she couldn't take it anymore. She looked up and saw El sleeping peacefully. How much she longed to cuddle into the girl and let her protect her. Not that she needed it because Maxine Mayfield does NOT get nightmares. Max griped the sheets, trying to pull away from Billy's enormous dick. 

This just made him angrier. He pulled her back by her hips roughly. "Where the fuck do you think you're going slut? You're gonna take this fucking dick until I come." The redhead just whimpered, wanting to sleep. Billy thrust into her harder, making her face fall in the pillows. He held her head there, thrusting into her faster. She screamed as she came again, close to passing out. "Damn!" Billy smirked as he slapped her ass, not knowing she could Come this many times. "Come on baby just one more. You can take it just one more and daddy will fuck his seed so deep in you, you'll taste it." 

Max nodded as best as she could as his finger dropped to her clit. He rubbed her while still thrusting into her. She quickly came all over his fingers and collapsed against his arm. He groaned as he came. He silently praised her as he pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt the abused hole. He cleaned all three of them up as Max quickly drove into El's arms. Billy smiled, getting Max's camera and snapping a quick picture. He set the camera down as El wrapped her arms around Max protectively. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at Billy. He kisses her forehead and laied down in the small bed next to the tiny girls. He wrapped his arms around them as Max snuggled into El's naked breasts. He played with her hair and kissed the top of his baby sisters head. He leaned down to her ear, "if you two are horny don't steal my magazines. Just come to me."

**Author's Note:**

> \- S


End file.
